Why Should I Love You?
by AmberMidnightSkies
Summary: When Masaya leaves Tokyo Ichigo is left alone, heart broken. Can Ryou manage to mend her broken heart or will it just get worse? RxI
1. Saying GoodBye

A/n: This is a story I've been working on for quite some time

A/n: This is a story I've been working on for quite some time. I was really anxious to put it up, and now you get to read it!! This is my first Ryou and Ichigo fanfic so I hope you enjoy!! By the way I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**Why Should I Love You?**

**RyouxIchigo**

The mews were rushing to the airport to see their former leader off. They had only been aware of her departure to England with her boyfriend less than an hour ago.

Ichigo was about to hand the flight attendant her passport and plane ticket when she heard someone call her name from across the large building. She had barely heard it, but with her cat DNA she was able to hear it as just a faint whisper. Ichigo stiffened as she realized who that voice belonged to.

"Minto," asked Ichigo, as she turned around to face her friend and former team mates.

"Ichigo-san you can't go," pleaded Lettuce.

"And why is that," questioned Ichigo harshly.

Ichigo knew perfectly well why they asked her not to leave them, but she didn't care. Ichigo turned around and once again held out her passport and ticket to the flight attendant.

"Ichigo," spoke Zakuro.

Ichigo was somewhat surprised by the older mews outburst. Usually the older mew was more on the self centered side and could care less about anything that didn't involve herself.

Ichigo didn't move. She just stood there rooted to the spot in the same position. Ichigo didn't even acknowledge her outburst. She was persistent on going.

"Ichigo we know you don't want to go through with this. Leaving Tokyo behind or Masaya, but you just have to accept your true feelings within you, rather than pushing them aside and doing something you may regret for the rest of your life," advised Zakuro, "But it's your choice whether you want to go through with this."

Ichigo still didn't move. She clenched her free hand and she slightly shuddered.

"Ichigo-oneechan," whispered Pudding.

"Miss could you please hurry up," asked the flight attendant as politely as possible.

Ichigo looked down at the white tile flooring. Ichigo brought her hands down to her sides and a crystal clear tear slid down her cheek. The tear hit the floor shattering into what seemed like a million specks of clear blue liquid. Ichigo finally realized something. It was so simple yet so complicated at the same time. They had been right all along. She never really wanted to go; she just didn't want to leave her beloved Masaya. Ichigo wiped her face. She turned and lifted her head. Her cheeks were a bright crimson.

"Masaya they're right, I'm sorry but I just can't go with you. I want to stay here and help my friends as the café no matter how annoying it is," apologized Ichigo.

"It's alright. I could tell you didn't want to go, but I don't want you to go with me if you're going to be unhappy about it." Replied Masaya understandingly.

Ichigo smiled at him, tears still forming in her eyes. She hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you," muttered Ichigo.

"I'm going to miss you too," Replied Masaya, "But remember that no matter where we are in the world we will never be too far apart."

"Sayonara," said Ichigo, letting Masaya go.

"Sayonara," Replied Masaya.

Ichigo stood with her friends. She was smiling yet tears were constantly flowing down her still crimson cheeks. The five of them stood at a window over looking the hangers and planes. Ichigo watched as Masaya's plane took off into the darkened evening sky. The plane soon disappeared behind some of the whitest clouds to be seen.

Ichigo closed her eyes and held the unused plane ticket to her heart. It had only been a few minutes and she already missed him dreadfully.

"How long will it be until I see you again?" Ichigo thought, "Hopefully not long. I don't know how long I can go without you here beside me saying that you love me." Ichigo sighed, "The pain of your departure will never come to ease."

"Come on Ichigo," urged Minto.

"Come on Ichigo-oneechan, let's go back to the café na no da." Said Pudding as she pulled Ichigo along.

It was going to be a long walk.

A/n: How was that?? Please review!! I worked really heard on this… another music video for homework!! Let's see… I can't seem to find something good to describe how Ichigo is feeling. If one of you knows one then let me know!! And I have a question should the aliens come back in the story?? This has been Ember Shirogane, over and out!!


	2. Say What?

A/n: Hi everyone

A/n: Hi everyone!! Here's another chapter and OMG!! 8 reviews!! OoO!! You ppl really like my story then!! Now for some Ryou!! Writing all that Masaya and Ichigo fluff killed me (literally). Ewww…. I hate that couple don't you? Now you all know this but I'll say it again, I don't own Tokyo mew mew.

BTW, I made a website dedicated to Tokyo Mew Mew, if you could, can you check out the website. I also made a forum for the website and I'm looking for members. I'm planning on starting an RPG, if any of you want to join go right ahead. Here's the addresses, **Website:** TMMSite. **Forum: **z11./TMMSiteForum/index.php?

**Chapter 2: Say What?**

After almost an hour of walking they finally reached the large pink castle like café. Ichigo didn't think she could step in there. After all that time working with Masaya there… She couldn't bear the pain of being so lonely. She wanted to just turn around and head home, but the younger girl kept a firm grim on Ichigo's hand. Ichigo stopped walking when they were just about to reach the first concrete step. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She just wasn't ready. Pudding yanked Ichigo's hand, but she still wouldn't budge. She tried again, still she wouldn't move. She then gave a hard pull and Ichigo was forced to walk up the steps.

"Iie, Iie, IIIIEE!!" Ichigo yelled.

Minto and Lettuce helped Pudding drag Ichigo into the building while Zakuro just stood there and held the door open. Zakuro understood what Ichigo was going through. Loosing someone they love very much. Zakuro held onto the door and stepped in front of it keeping her heel on the base of the door to stop it from closing; she grabbed hold of Ichigo's wrist and hulled her in.

Keiichiro and Ryou were standing in the middle of the café. They had heard Ichigo's ranting from the basement. Ryou and Keiichiro both had a huge sweat drop coming down the back of their heads as they watched the red head throw fit. She looked like a 4 year old throwing a fit because they didn't get their way.

After a few minutes of pointless struggling, Ichigo finally gave up. She walked over to one of the tables and took a seat down and sat herself down on it. All she did was sit there with a dark expression. Seeing her like that actually made them all scared. Ichigo is never like this, she's usually happy and peppy. No one could blame her for being like that; after all she just watched her love leave her. It's a lot to take in.

Minto didn't want to just stand there and pay attention to Ichigo all day, so she walked over to her table. It was already set up, tea and everything. Minto sat down and poured herself a cup of tea. She looked out the window.

"Looks like rain," Minto muttered.

Outside there were gray clouds everywhere. Just a few minutes ago it was beautiful out, talk about strange weather.

Ichigo didn't want to look at any of them. She was mad at them for forcing her in the café. She put her head on her crossed arms; she was looking face down at the table. Ryou looked at her. She looked completely miserable. He couldn't stand to see her like this, but what was he supposed to do about it? She'd just get mad at him like usual. Ryou just shrugged it off.

"Well I'm going." Ryou announced.

Ryou turned around and walked down the hallway heading towards the lab.

The room was silent. Ichigo started to sob; she was starting to cry. Not much later a raindrop fell from the sky followed by another. The sky seemed to be crying along side her, like it had seen everything that happened. The rain sped up and it had turned into a heavy down pour. Minto looked out the window. It was miserable out there. She looked back at Ichigo, seeing her like that killed her inside no matter how absurd that sounds. Nobody wants to be lonely.

The seconds turned into minutes, and soon enough a whole hour had passed. There had been nothing but sobbing coming from the red head at the centre table. The rain had not let up, but a thunderstorm had started up. Keiichiro had returned to the kitchen to bake and the girls had just left to change into their work uniforms. Not that anyone would be coming to the café anytime soon.

Ichigo lifted her head up. She wiped away the tears still left on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and there were tear stains on her checks. Ichigo's cell phone was vibrating. She must have accidentally set it at vibrate. She opened up the cell phone to see she had one missed call.

'I wonder who it was,' thought Ichigo.

She closed her phone. She looked at the time, it was pretty late, but she couldn't go home in this weather. Her parents would be wondering where she was. She had promised to call once she reached London, but since she hadn't gone she should call them to let them know. Just as Ichigo was about to flip up her cell phone there was a bright flash of lightning followed by a hard clap of thunder. Ichigo let out a horrified shriek as did the other girls. Then there was total darkness. Had she passed out? The light of her cell phone came on. Nope she hadn't passed out, the power had gone out.

The girls came walking out of the dressing room, being careful not to trip over anything. Keiichiro came out from the kitchen.

"We've got a problem," announced Keiichiro.

"Yeah, no kidding," retorted Minto.

"Someone's coming," muttered Zakuro, she looked behind her.

"I hear it too," replied Ichigo.

Footsteps could be heard coming from behind the four girls and Keiichiro. They all turned to face the hallway they had just come out of and the five girls put their hands into their pockets and held onto their pendants just in case. There was a light coming from the direction of the footsteps. They couldn't make out a figure; all they could see was the blinding light. They squinted, but that didn't do them much good. As the figure got closer they could make out an outline of the figure. It looked like it had one arm and where the other should be there was a big jagged bump. Was it a chimera animal? If it was why hadn't Masha picked anything up? Before they could do anything the figure had closed in on them revealing Ryou holding a bunch of flashlights. They all gave a sigh of relief.

"Shirogane!!" shouted Ichigo, "What were you doing trying to scare us like that?"

"Ichigo…" spoke Ryou.

"Did you want to scare me to death?"

"Ichigo…" Ryou was once again interrupted.

Ichigo stood up.

"You jerk!!" yelled Ichigo at the top of her lungs.

"Ichigo calm down. I just came to give you a flashlight." Ryou walked over to her holding out the flashlight. Just as she was about to grab it he flipped it up and turned it on pointing it upwards. It made his face look ghostly. "Boo!"

"NYAA!!" screamed Ichigo. Her cat ears and tail popped out as she stepped backwards. When she stepped backwards she tripped over the chair. She was falling backwards and was about to hit the floor. She suddenly stopped falling. She opened her eyes and found herself looking into Ryou's face. Ichigo couldn't feel the ground Ryou had caught her and she was in his arms. Ichigo's face immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Ryou let out a small chuckle. "Scaredy cat ," muttered Ryou.

Ichigo glared at him. Ichigo remembered she was still in Ryous arms.

Everyone else in the room had sweat drops running down the back of their heads. They could act so childish some times. Keiichiro looked down at his watch. It was already 9:00pm.

Ryou put Ichigo down. He handed her the flashlight he had dropped and handed it to her. Ichigo grabbed it from him before he could do anything else to try and scare her.

Keiichiro looked out the window. The rain was pouring even harder.

"It doesn't look like this rain is going stop anytime soon. It looks like you girls will have to stay here for the night." said Keiichiro.

Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Say what?" She asked.

"He said that you girls will have to stay at the café over night baka strawberry." retorted Ryou.

"I know what he said." replied Ichigo.

"We'll have a sleep over!!" shouted Purin excitedly as she jumped around happily.

"But where are we going to get pajama's from," inquired Lettuce.

"I may have a few in the changing room," exclaimed Minto looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright let's go!" shouted Purin as she ran toward the changing room with her flashlight in her hand.

"Oh joy," mumbled Zakuro following the hyper girl.

Minto walked off behind Zakuro.

"Come on let's go get changed Ichigo-san." said Lettuce shyly.

"Fine," agreed Ichigo.

The two walked off together and Keiichiro and Ryou went to the guest room to prepare it for the girls sleep over.

A/n: Alright that's the end of the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OU THE FORUM AND REGISTER IF YOU CAN!! I need some members!! I only have 2 including me.


	3. Another Authors Note

Another authors note... but at least this time, its a good one~! I plan to re-write this story! I'm leaving the first two chapters alone, but the plot will be changed slightly. The story won't be as long because of this as well. I had originally planned for a long story, but I don't think it will be as long as I had originally planned. Anyways, please look forward to the upcoming chapter!


End file.
